User talk:Arsenal55702/1
Leave a message if you want to talk to me . ' Don't forget to put 4 tildes , Or put your template signature :P ' Arsenal55702's (A.K.A Killzone121) Talk Page Cut http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gaaaaaaaaaasp.png http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yuppii_stamp_and_bg_avatar.png http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Minka43_avatar_stamp.png http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:COOLBOY_COOLSTAMP_AVATAR.png Cut-out please - User Infobox Hi Aresnal, I made the infobox for you, however, i didn't know what to add in some parameters, so i wrote next to thaem what you need to add in those places? Also, i added the image of you and artantic to the infobox, as it's the only image i found of your penguin. you can replace it, of course. ( ) 13:47, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thx arsenal. srry i was late on the rewrite im new at this:p Check DM on twitter CHECK DM ON TWITTER Your friend ~ ¬.¬ ~ listen to my wise words A friend in need is a friend indeed think about it ;) Your friend ~ ¬.¬~ Hi This Is Where Razaq1 Talks YEAH OVA HERE its me Razaq1 again I need your help alot. Can you please add Herbert stlye to my user page and also add dubstep puffle to and please add a title that says Videos. I treied it but it didn't really work out that good hope you can do that asap (as soon as possiable) thanks Arsenal. mail me back. OH hey Aresnal my user page is messed up the friend list please fix that asap thanks Your Poll User:Historicalcp Hey man! Wazz up? Anyways, I checked your profile and saw your poll, I voted but I have seen 2 options, they were Chrisdog93 and Eric703, dude, Chrisdog (Or should I say ChrisHOG93) and Eirc703 shouldn't be on the poll since they don't deserve to be famous people, anyways just saying, nah I am joking but of course, I hate Chrishog93 and Eric703, however, you have a nice profile there, I will meet you soon ;) ~Best Fishes~ Yo Mordo thanks for seeing my profile :p and ya and i took out cd93 and eric :p and btw Best Fishes XD hahaha and btw i love Regular Show ! User:Arsenal55702 Question about your requested icon Hey Arsenal! Quick question: What color do you want the penguin to be? Curious. ;) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 18:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC)' Also, do you want the background to be Christmas-themed? Thanks. ;) No not christmas themed . Music Themed ;). And i almost forgot the text should say Samsungs3 and color is dark blue GunnerTID What color? Hey Arsenal! What color do you want your custom penguin? :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 13:58, December 6, 2012 (UTC)' Dark Blue ! GunnerTID User page protected Hi Aresnal, I've protected your user page (though i don't know why you wanted me to protect it). Please contact me if you want it to be unprotected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:i Met Cena12121 what You want me 2 clap 4 ya or something AHH take 5 riyals and tawakal alla allah, Lol kiddin' cool but remember that YOU are friends with him by cheating and dont EVER forget that Your friend ¬.¬ Here's ya custom penguin! Sorry for the long wait, here it is. :) Arsenal custom_edited-1.png|Here it is! Hope you like it! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:48, December 9, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks man your awesome ;) --Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:19, December 9, 2012 (UTC)GunnerTID (talk) Your icon Here's ya icon! :) Arsenal custom_edited-1 with bg and txt.png|Here it is! Bye-ya! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 14:39, December 11, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks man it looks awesome :D --Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:41, December 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sofa King3 Hi Aresnal, Shurow made sure to block , so he shouldn't cause further issues. If you take a scrrenshot of someone breaking the rules, please make sure not to cover its name with paint, although there are the chat logs as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't trying to cover the name i was trying to show where the cuss is Arsenal55702 (talk) GunnerTID The guest post Here's the guest post below. --- Hi guys! This is Ocean6100. I'm friends with Arsenal on the Club Penguin Wikia. I own a blog. I enjoy talking to Club Penguin moderators (who doesn't, right?), and I like to do graphic art. The Holiday Party is coming up, with a few surprises ahead! What are you most excited about in the party? Arctic White is coming out, Rockhopper is coming, with a new background I believe, and there will be a Ultimate Christmas Gift! Who knows what other surprises are in store? So, keep on waddlin' penguins, and, as Billybob would say... "Waddle On!" ~Ocean6100 --- Hope you like it, Arsenal! Bye! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 14:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC)' If i post it my name will come it will show posted by ______ my name will show it'll be better if i made you an author on my site . '--Arsenal55702 (talk) You did not do it Hey bro you said you were going to that prank page thing thanks hope you can do it. Razaq1 Oops sorry forgot --Arsenal55702 (talk) 07:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Arsenal55702 Arsenal55702 (talk) HOHOHO! HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! =D User:Historicalcp, BECAUSE You were a nice friend! This is a photo/image I made just for you this Christmas/Holiday Season, hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Free Cj You have won, well not won, but look, iam gonna give you a FREE Cj code! ( Card Jistu ) So contact me ASAP!!! Sniffybear2 (talk) 23:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! where will you give me it ? --Arsenal55702 (talk) 04:38, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Arsenal55702 Thanks :) Happy New Year 2013 from Phineas99 User:Historicalcp, hey there Arsenal, thanks for helping in my blog and for being such a good friend, here is a special present for you, thanks for everything friend! :-) Let's see what 2013 holds up for us... LOL lol i wasnt trying to sell them :P i was seeing how much he would play :P i wont ever sell them '''WITHOUT' your permission :P. Surprise! Hi Arsenal55702, i made a special logo for those who have been helping Commander Bsyew with his blog! :) Omg ! so cool ;) --Arsenal55702 (talk) 05:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC)User:Arsenal55702 Your custom Here it is! I hope you like it. Another Arsenal custom.png|Do you like it? '--Ocean6100 (talk) 16:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC)' I do like it but can you do with text and background ? '--Arsenal55702 (talk) 17:23, January 10, 2013 (UTC)Arsenal55702 ' RE:CM Calender HI Aresnale, Thanks for the notification about the chat mod cal editcounts. I made sure to remove those requests for now, and will look more often on new requests. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:09, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry that you are blocked! I hope you come back soon since it is only 2 days :) . It was actually my fault :P --Arsenal55702 (talk) 16:57, January 29, 2013 (UTC) . Jack can you come to your wiki chat please ? --Arsenal55702 (talk) 17:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) It was also kinda mine! I should have called it something more inappropriate and yes I will come :P . Come to your wiki chat again :P--Arsenal55702 (talk) 09:39, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Come again :P please .Arsenal55702 (talk) CM I'm only a Chat Moderator for the day, I'm not going to be a permanent one (yet) ~ RE:CM Calendar Hi Arsenal, Thanks for the message, the cal is now updated. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Sharkbate Hi Arsenal, It doesn't seem like Sharkbate posted this sort of message. If i missed anything, can you mention the day and the time of that message? Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, now i see Oh, i see now (06:05). It doesnt seem like he used it in an offending way, though. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) About your custom Hai again, Arsenal! What color do you want your custom? That'd be great. :) ''--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:15, February 4, 2013 (UTC)' Your custom Hey Arsenal! I hope you're happy with the result. I just couldn't get some things to look right. Hope you like it, though. :) Arsenal custom attempt.png|Hope you like it. :) Talk to ya later! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Vandal Hi Arsenal, Thank you for your message. I'll be sure to take a closer look on him in hte next few days. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:51, February 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature Hi Arselanl, Is Template:ArsenalSig what you mean? or something slese? Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:47, February 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Vandalism Hi Arsenal, Thanks for the message (and also thanks to Rockor). As didn't make any further edits, it seems a block is unnecessary. I will, however, take a closer look on hte wiki activity. Once again, thank you :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Code It's done by adding a layout of '''HTML/Javascript' that contains: Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Code- updated Hi Arsenal, Here's your updated code: Once again, go to your blog editor, go to the "Layouts" menu, select "Add a Gadget", then select the "HTML/JavaScript" option, paste this code in the "Content" text area. Leave the title blanked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. isuggest archiving your talk page :P it's now over 60,000 bytes long. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:42, February 7, 2013 (UTC) About custom Hai again, Arsenal! I'm not accepting custom penguin orders right now. Some of the reasons are lack of will, and I also have some limitations. Hopefully in the future I'll be able to have something that will help me draw items better. :) I hope you understand. Maybe next time! ;) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 21:30, February 7, 2013 (UTC)' Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Special:Editcount/Arsenal55702 Hi Arsenal, I made sure to unprotect your user page, as it's about 27% at the moment. Make sure to keep an eye on , to make sure it's not getting too close to 40% ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Subpages Hi Arsenal, You create a subpage by creating a new page with the name of the base page, and add a forward slash (/) and then the sub-page name. It can be a Main page (such as Stamp/swf, a user sub page (such as User:Wolf-gangs/Templates) or any other namespace. The line at the top that links to the base page is added automatically. If needed, you can create subpages for subpages, such as: User:Arsenal55702/user/2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:57, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Done RE:Image Hello, I found these images in Google images. See, I just search it up. That's the link. Accounts I do not make several accounts. Ok? RE: Bugging You were blaming everything on me. That I have several accounts, which is NOT true. Super Miron's Block Super Miron's SPAM gave the ChatBot a overload. And the ChatBot couldn't update the logs for the next few hours., and cause the users to panic on that time. I think it has been fixed by now. The block I gave on Super Miron is 6 months. I think it is WAY better than the first decision I thought, forever no chat and 1 month block. So according to me, my decision was right. Thanks- MiXeR23*1 (''Messages!'')